thechallengefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Rtv9500/MyChallenge XXVIII: Final Reckoning
First, Rivals sparked the chaos, then Mind Games burned everything to the ground, while Vendettas poured gasoline on the fire; now Final Reckoning will mold the ashes and introduce a new era in MyChallenge. This is it. The final chapter to end the epic saga of rivalries that pushes our competitors to face the consequences of their actions. All of their recent betrayals, backstabs and wrongdoings will come to head and they must find a way to work together with their biggest vendetta of all! Will they be able to put aside their issues and settle their scores to take home the crown and win $1 MILLION? Contestants are competing in pairs with a prior Vendetta, who are unknown to them until they successfully survive the Opening Challenge. The teams will endure twists such as being eliminated for placing last in challenges, being eliminated by a winning team of a challenge, mercenaries who enter the game if they successfully eliminate another team, and chances to return to the game after being eliminated via the Redemption House. The winning team of the daily challenge wins immunity from elimination and the Power Vote, meaning their vote counts twice against another team. In addition, this season the teams vote in private, but the team voted into the elimination then chooses who they want to compete against, and may only choose from teams that voted for them. They will compete for a share of $1,000,000, and the winner takes it all. Location: Durazno, Uruguay Cast | |} a Jordan's original partner, Johnny "Bananas" Devenanzio, withdrew from the competition prior to arrival due to being deemed medically unfit to compete after a diagnosis of mononucleosis. Bananas was replaced by Derrick Henry in Episode 2. b Jazmyn and Kailah were both disqualified from the competition at the end of Episode 1, after they engaged in a physical altercation with each other. Since their respective partners, Angela and Melissa, were left without a partner, Angela and Melissa were paired up with each other at the beginning of Episode 2. d Evelyn & Bananas arrived at the game in Episode 7 as a mercenary team. They will automatically go into elimination and must win in order to win their spot in the game. g Adam & CT arrived at the game in Episode 13 as a mercenary team. They will automatically go into elimination and must win in order to win their spot in the game. i Ryan & Shane got disqualified from the competition in Episode 16, after Shane engaged in a physical altercation with Devin. Teams Game summary Elimination chart e Evelyn & Bananas arrived at the game as Mercenaries. No team was called out, and the team voted in would face them. The winner of the elimination round stays in the game, while the loser was sent to the Redemption House. h Adam & CT arrived in the game as Mercenaries. As they arrived so late into the season, Adam & CT were required to defeat both Britni & Tori and Derrick & Jordan in the Armageddon in order to enter the game as players. Losing against either team would have sent them to the Redemption House. Game progress c Episode 1 started with a purge challenge with the last two teams getting sent to the redemption house. James & Jax and Beth & Veronica got last place and were eliminated. Host T. J. Lavin then instructed that the challenge winners, Aisleyne & Helen then had to eliminate one additional team. They chose Ammo & Jemmye to be eliminated. All three teams were sent to the Redemption House. Redemption House Redemption chart Redemption progress Voting Progress *Bold - The winner of that week's challenge earns the Power Vote, so their vote against a team counts twice. f In the event of a tie, the winner's vote determines who gets sent into Armageddon. If the team was not selected by anyone other than the winners, no one is safe from being called out. Category:Blog posts